Pearl Harbor...digi style
by sMawritR
Summary: The movie Pearl Harbor....starring digimon.
1. first chapter

I don't own digimon...or Pearl Harbor, or anything to do with either of them. Don't read this if you don't like the battle at Pearl Harbor, the movie Pearl Harbor, DiGiMoN, or Sorato/Taiora  
  
A cool breeze flowed through the air. It was 1941, and a young nurse worked at her station. She was taking down notes on soldiers.  
"Read the next line, please." she asked a young brown haired man.  
"P......M....G....O....H.....T..." he said carefully trying to read the line.  
"Soldier Taichi, only men with 20/20 vision can be accepted."  
"But!" he interrupted. "I..I can see perfectly fine, I can shoot down a B52 from 7000 feet away!" he pleaded with her.  
"Sir!"  
"I've had basic teachings. I never.. please madame, you have to accept me.. A man's passion..it will overcome anything!"  
".." she looked at him.  
"Please, please!"   
"Fine then." she gave him shots immunizing him to foreign diseases. He started to sway and landed on a metal cart, fainting. His nose was all bloody, so the nurse had to bandage it up.  
  
*flashback*  
Two young boys sat at the controls of a plane.   
"Vrrroooom....vrooom!" the stuck cards in a fan to create the actual airplane sound.  
"That's not how you spell altitude!" Matt repremanded. "Here!" Taichi handed the board to his companion Matt. Matt changed his Altude to Altitude. "Here ya go!"   
"Vroom....we're climbing to 10,000 feet!"Taichi pulled back the clutch. All of a sudden the plane jerked forward. The two boys bounced down the dirt runway.   
"We're flying! We're flying!" The pane bounced.  
"We're gonna crash!" Matt cried.  
"No, I've seen my dad do this!" Taichi pulled out and turned the engine off.  
"Quick, quick! My dad's gonna kill us!" Matt jumped out and they ran into the corn fields that surrounded the runway.  
"We were flying! We were really flying, Matt!"  
"Shhh!...uh oh..." Matt's dad pulled him back by his shirt.   
"What do you think you're doing?!" He slapped the boy and told him he would never play with Taichi again.  
"But father...!" his father dragged him and threw him down. Taichi ran and picked up the nearest thing he could get his hands on....  
"No!!" Matt cried as his father was about to hit him again. Instead Taichi knocked Matts father down with a piece of plywood.  
"We were going to war!" Taichi cried.  
"I hope you boys never have to see the agony of war!" whispered Matt's father then he walked off with Matt trailing behind.  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" Taichi asked the nurse goofily.  
"I'm sorry." she dismissed him.  
  
A day later..  
Taichi spots the nurse coming out of the chapel.  
"Hey! Ma'am! I was thinking, could we celebrate!" he brought a bottle of wine.  
"Um.." she stood with a group of girls. "Sure, my name's Sora though."  
"Okay, Sora!" They sat outside. He tried to pop the cork, looked at her, and back down and it popped out, hitting him in the nose.  
"AWWWWH!!" he cried in pain. "His eyes started to water. And his nose started to bleed.  
"Here." she giggled putting her head in his lap. She dabbed the blood with her handkerchief and kissed his lips. He kissed back passionately.  
  
*One week later*  
"And those were the most romantic days of my life!" Sora told her fellow friends and nurses.  
"Wow, that's so romantic!" exclaimed Mimi, with her curly hair.  
"Yea!" signed Kari.  
They all exited the train and as they got off, Taichi greeted Sora by sweeping her off her feet and kissing her.  
"Wow!" exclaimed Mimi. "Um, Taichi, do you have any friends?"  
"Yea." he pointed at a group of men standing behind him. Sora nodded to the girls standing behind her. They all linked arms with a guy and walked out of the station.  
  
That night.  
"I've been offered a position....in Europe, the war needs pilots like me.." Taichi kissed Sora's cheek.  
"So....did you take it."  
"Yes."  
"When are you leaving?"  
"Tomorrow." A tear rolled down her cheek. She kissed him passionately. They broke apart and she wrapped a scarf around his neck. "Take this, for warmth."  
"Thank you." he pulled her through a revolving door to go to a party that their friends were at.  
"I can't." she walked back out and he followed her. "Saying goodbye's too hard. I can't do this all over again."  
"Well, don't show up at the station tomorrow."  
"Okay, I..I love you."  
"I love you too!" he kissed her on the cheek and softly let her hand go as she walked in the door. THey turned and stared at each other and then she walked off and he went another way.  
  
*The next day at the Train Station*  
"Taichi!" Sora cried out. The train began to pull out. She didn't see him. He sat on the train and looked out the window. He saw her standing there.  
"She loves me! She LOVES ME!" he pounded on the window, but she couldn't hear. The train pulled out of the station. Taichi turned to the man who was sitting across the aisle from him, staring.  
"She loves me!"   
  
*five months later.....Taichi is fighting in Europe and corresponding to Sora, who was transferred along with his friend Matt to Hawaii*  
  
"Officer Taichi! You are a strong man, the best pilot we've got here. If America is constructed of men like you, I pity the nation who goes to war with them." Taichi's commanding officer replied gruffly to him.  
"Thank you, sir."  
"It's a pity you're so willing to die though." his officer walked away. He continued writing another letter to Sora.  
  
*the next day*  
"Sora, you have another letter from Taichi!" Mimi ran up to the girl, giggling.  
"Let me see!" she accepted the letter and ran down to the Hawaiian beach. She sat among the rocks with water splashing around her.  
"My dearest Sora,  
  
The weather here is bitterly cold. Men I once knew are dying everyday. I can't wait to come back to you. How is everything at Pearl Harbor? The Japs are amazing pilots, very quick. Yet none have taken me down. I long for your sweet touch. Tell Matt how much I miss him and that my hopes of returning are very strong. I'll keep you in my heart.  
  
Signed with love,   
Taichi"  
  
"My dearest Taichi,  
  
I long for you're touch too. I miss you terribly. Please be careful. I told Matt that you send you best regards. Please come back soon. Everyday I watch the sunset and think of you. When it rises and sets, I hope you see the same. You're always in my heart. Pearl Harbor is good. Not many injuries. The usual from brawls and fights on board. These men are so stubborn. It's all about respect they say. Well if thats what you're looking to find, please, come back to me. I long for you and miss you.  
  
Signed with love,  
Sora"  
  
Tai hopped into his plane and took off with five other pilots. Only one of the planes returned. Reporting that he had gone down. A letter of his passing was sent to Matt in Pearl Harbor.  
  
*Matt's pov*  
  
"Sora? May I please talk to her?"  
"Sure!" Mimi ran to get Sora from the back.  
"Sora, you have a visitor!" Within five minutes she returned.  
"Sora..." Matt looked down.  
"Oh no..." she cried softly. Matt embraced her and took her out to dinner. They remembered all the good times they had with Taichi.  
  
*Three months later*  
"I think I'm beginning to have feelings for her...I think.." Matt told the guys as he worked on a plane.  
"Matt's in love!! Speaking of the lovely lady!" All the guys ran into the hanger.  
"Hey!" Sora replied chirpily.  
"Hey." Matt tried to play it cool and walked out on the wing where he sat on the edge.  
"What's up?"  
"Nothing, just thought I'd stop by. The girls are going out later. How bout here?"  
"Nothing much!" he brushed a hand through his blond hair.  
"Well...I guess I'll get going then."  
"Um...Sora, would you...have you ever seen the harbor at sunset?"  
"Uh, yea."  
"By plane?"  
"Um..no." She smiled.  
"Well, would you like to go tonight?"  
"Sure!" she waved a casual goodbye and he did the same. The guys filed back in.  
"Matt's got a girl!" Izzy joked.  
"Seriously!" Jyou elbowed him "And what a fine one she is!"  
"Have you seen her friend Mimi? Ohh man!" Izzy chirped.  
"Or Kari? Oh man!" Davis fanned his face.  
"Watch it!" T.k. replied huskily.  
"Hey, she's mine, T.A.!"  
"Oh god! Get it right man! It's T.K.! T.K!"  
"Right..."  
"Yea!"  
"Stoppit! Let's get to work!" Matt commanded.  
  
*That night*  
"Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
"Let's go!" Matt hopped in and pulled her on top of his lap. They went flying over the hills of Hawaii. The lush green landscape was amazing! The clouds were even more breathtaking. Sora rested her head against Matts. He smiled at her.   
"My father was a pilot, he would take me up in the air, and spin in circles, so just don't do that. It made me so scared!"  
Matt smiled slyly. "Like this?" he pulled the plane into an upside down spiral. They twirled through the air.  
"Oh my gosh!" she clutched to him tightly. He laughed.  
Two hours later they pulled back onto the runway, where she ran into the parachute hangar. He came after her making sure no one was around.  
"THere you are." he pulled her into a deep embrace. SHe kissed him back passionatly. They laid down together in the parachute. He kissed her lips and trailed down to her neck. She giggled happily.Slowly they got it on. He took her back to the medical hall. She kissed him playfully, resting her head on his chest.  
"I enjoyed that." she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.  
"I did too!" he kissed her hair. Then she headed in.  
  
*two months later*  
A taxi pulled up in front of the medical hall. A tall brown haired man stepped out.  
"Sora?" A red headed came from the building.  
"Taichi?" she ran up and embraced him. She had been waiting for this moment forever. He went to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head so he just kissed her on the cheek.   
"I think we need to talk." they went over and sat on a bench out back in the garden.  
"Sor..oh."  
"Matt? Sora? Matt..just get away!" Taichi jumped up and stormed out back to an awaiting cab.  
"Tai! Wait." Matt called after him.  
  
Taichi went to the local bar.  
"This is for being alive!" he raised his glass. Matt walked into the open bar area.  
"Here!" Taichi rudely handed him a glass of alcohol."That's for my best friend, who took my woman. Happy homecoming!"  
"I ...we thought you were dead!"  
"You thought! He 'watched' out for her. Well I couldn't get back because I got picked up by a fishing ship and it took three months to get back. And when somebody toasts, it's rude to not raise your glass!"  
Matt raised his glass slightly, drank the shot and then Taichi threw a punch at him the fought, knocking down tables when the cops came they ran, along with the other fleeing men and jumped into Matt's convertible.They passed out from the alcohol.  
  
"What the hell?" Matt awoke. "What is the army doing this early?"  
"Yea, seriously!" planes flew right over their convertible.  
"Oh my god! Tai! Tai get up!" Matt called, he saw millions of Japonese planes flying overhead.  
"It's the Japs! Damn them!" Tai called jumping out with Matt.  
"Look!" a huge explosion blew up a battleship.  
"C'mon it's our time to shine!" The young boys jumped into the car and sped off.   
"The whole harbors getting bombed!"  
"Hey wait up!" a young photographer jumped in."This is some great footage!" he shot his camera towards the sky.  
"I know a small runway with a few planes close to here!" Huge explosions were rocking the harbor. Planes were all around.  
"Woah!" A japonese plane started bombing at their car.  
"Let's go! Speed it up!" Taichi commanded. Matt put the car in 4th and gunned it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"The Japs! The Japs! They're bombing us!" Sora ran in screaming. She cut all the patients whose limbs were tied up and carried them with the help of the other nurses against the wall. THey all ducked down and put cushions in front of themselves.  
"Here they come!" stay down, girls!" Sora commanded. A huge explosion rocked the entire area. The windows were blown out and glass was everywhere. Luckily no one was hurt. Sore jumped up and pushed all the beds down.   
"We're gonna need as much space as we can get!" Within moments the hospital was overcrowded with bleeding, and dying young men. The nurses went to work. One of the doctors commanded Sora to go out and mark all those who could be saved with lipstick. She ran out and started marking the men and ushering the ones able to be saved through the door. Her eyes started to tear when she saw one of the men, Jyou holding a young woman.   
"How is she?" Sora walked up closer and found that it was Mimi! "She's....she's dead!" Sora looked away. "Lay her body over there!"  
Other men on stretchers were marked with 's's for surgery and within moments the kitchen was taken over as an operating room.   
  
Meanwhile..  
Tai and Matt and the photographer, who they learned his name was Ken.  
"Here we are! The Japs don't know about this yet!"  
"Good good! We need amo!" Matt ran up to the commander, "Where's your amo?" he pointed to a caged area.  
"How many planes are good to go?" Asked Tai.  
"We have one broke, two that are gassed, and one that is able to run but needs gas!"  
"Okay, here we go!" Eight of the men huddled while the hangar was under attack adn then they ran to the planes. As Davis took off in one of them it was bombed at the end of the runway. There wasn't even a chance for him!  
"Okay, Tai?"  
"Ready, Matt!" The two friends climbed into the air.  
"You got three on your tail! Quick Tai!"  
"Same Matt!"   
"Boys, bring 'em by the tower! We'll shoot em down!"  
"Ok!" Matt brought his bunch and Tai did the same, they sped straight at each other around the corner of the building! At the last minute Tai pulled to the left and Matt to the right. All the Jap planes crashed into each other.  
"Score!"   
"Here's another one down!" Matt shot at some of the B52's in front of him.  
"Got one....two....three!"   
"I got two.....and counting!" Matt spun the plane and brought the planes tailing him right by the tower where the men bombed it.  
"Got one!"   
"Yes!"  
"Here's some more!"  
"We're not letting em go back!"   
"There's too many!"  
"Never! We can do it!"  
"Right!"  
"Five! I got five more!"  
"I have two more!"  
"That looks like it!"  
"We have to get back!" The two boys landed the planes and ran down to what was left of Pearl Harbor. They started pulling all the men that were still alive out of the water.  
"We have to free these men!" Taichi yelled trying to rip a hole in the side of the boat. The men inside were trapped.  
"We'll get you out!" Matt cried. The two men set to work. Water finally overtook the boat and the men died. A solitary tear dropped from Matt's eye.   
"Be a man! This is war!" Tai cried. "We have to get back to the medical center!"  
  
"Sora!" Two familiar faces came running towards her.  
"Get those men!" She said pointing to 30 men laying on the ground outside,"Bring them in!"  
Finally when all the men were tended to, after 36 hours of being up and through what felt like a billion surgerys, Sora fell asleep against Matt.  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own DiGiMoN. I know the digidestined are Japonese, and they should be the ones fighting the Americans, but I live in America, and I liked the movie, so it's interpretive as the digidestined are American. Hey we write for fanfic.net so it can be interpretive. *smiles* I hope you like it, and I'm pleased to read the reviews for the past chapter. So if you didn't read that one...it might be a lil confusing. ok read if ya want and review if ya want *very appreciative~  
  
  
  
"Lieutenants Matthew and Taichi, I have a top secret mission for the both of you."  
"I'm in." Tai replied bravely.  
"Me too." Matt finished.  
"Do you boys know what Top Secret means? It means never been done before! And you boys, are going to do it for the first time. Once again, I must ask are you in?"  
"Yes."  
"Yeah."  
"Good."  
  
"Boys, take a good look all around. The people standing next to you...everyone. Most likely, they won't survive. They'll be dead. You'll be dead. Any of you that would like to continue, please step foward."  
  
The line steps foward.  
  
"Okay, let's roll. I'm gonna teach you boys how to take a B52 into the air in 3200 feet, because in 3300 you're dead. Now, lighten these babies up!"  
  
  
"Listen, colonel!" Sora commanded. "I need to ask of you a favor."  
"Um, sure."  
"I want to be there when you get any news from the undercover mission."  
"Uh, I can't do that." he hopped in his car.  
"I pulled a bullet from your neck. If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead."  
"Uh, and for that I'm thankful."  
"Then let me be there."  
"Fine, you're to come as a typist. And pretend to type anything I hand you."  
"Fine."  
  
"Hey, Matt."  
"Yea, Tai?"  
"Good luck, man."  
"Good luck, too!"  
"You boys are what it's all about. This is why we're fighting!" the general came up to them. "I want you to place these tags on the bombs. This were the tags we recieved with the Japonese peace. Then they bombed us."  
"We'll do that, Sir!" Taichi saluted with Matt and they went to attach the pins.  
  
"Ready, men! Start your engines.....Line up....Let's go!" the green flag is waved. Men are standing on the sides. The first pilot, Taichi, pulls his plane up into the air. Matt does the same right after him.  
"Here we go!" their captain commanded from co-piloting with Taichi.  
"Uh oh, Sir! The Japonese have us spotted on radar. We must commence the bombing right away."  
"Ok, let's go!"   
After four hours, they reached Japan and bombed some of their navel and air bases. Then just as the planes were about to crash into the ocean they had rough landings in China. Troops began swarming around the planes, bombing and sign of life that was once inside.  
"We have to get out of here!" Tai jumped out alond with the colonel and some other troops.  
"Keep low." The colonel warned.  
"Colonel, what's your name?" asked Taichi.  
"Jyou, Jyou Kido. Listen, if we make it through then I wish to pursue a career in the medical field. So let's hope to offer me that."   
"Okay."  
  
  
"Here, type this." a stack of papers was thrown on Sora's desk.  
"Wha..?" she whispered.  
They had to start bombing a few hours earlier.  
  
  
"Matt? Matt?!" Tai stumbled upon Matt's body who was heaved upon the wreckage of the plane, only he had gotten shot.   
"Speak to me, Matt!" Tai cried holding Matt's head in his lap.  
"Tai." Matt smiled.  
"We made it! You're going to make it!" Tai nodded at the blonde haired boy.  
"No, Tai. I have to leave for awhile."  
"You can't leave! You can't leave!" Tai sobbed.  
"Why? Tai, take care of her for me." Matt smiled and tried to punch the brown hair boy playfully. Then he sputtered on some blood.  
"Matt, Matt, you're..you're gonna be a daddy!"   
"A daddy huh. Well, listen you're gonna be the daddy, and a damn great one!"  
"No, that's for you to do. So see you can't go. You can't go!" Tai screamed into the air as troops came in and shackled him.   
  
Sora stood waiting with a small baby in her arms. It was a little boy.  
"Tai!" Sora murmured. He smiled and then when he saw her his smile faded. He was carrying a casket from the plane.  
"Matt." she ran over to him with the baby and hugged him tightly. Tears flowed for the loss of Matt. It wasn't fair. Tai was just a friend but she loved Matt dearly. Why?!  
"I'm sorry, Sora. I told him just before he died though. And he knew. Some how he just knew."  
"It's ok." she held him tighter. Then they pulled away, and she kissed the wood that her true love was laying in. She took the baby and pressed his hand against the wood.  
"That's your daddy!" she whispered. "That's your daddy."  
"It's okay." Tai kissed her head and the baby's head. "I'm here for you."  
  
Two years later...  
"Hey, lil Matt Jr." a little boy was smelling flowers. He looked up and went over to a man who was standing next to his mother. The little boy smiled and went running over to the man.   
"Do you want me to take you flying?"  
  
Taichi held the small boy on his lap as they sat at the controls, soaring through the air. This was the end. The end of Matt's role as a father, and the beginning of his. This was only the beginning....  
  
  
  
This is the end of the story line, but I might add on...what do you think?  



End file.
